


SLED ATTACK

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [16]
Category: Avengers Assemble, Being Human, Being Human (UK), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Coneycat's Thor-Being Human crossover series, 'Housemates', specifically of her story 'The Wool-White, Bell-Tongued Ball of Holidays.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	SLED ATTACK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wool-White, Bell-Tongued Ball of Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722109) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> The scene in chapter 7 where Loki, his housemates and the Avengers have gone sledding, with Clint and Natasha launching a surprise attack on Loki. But you're gonna have to work harder than that to catch the God of Mischief by surprise ;D
> 
> Argh, perspective *flops* I tried. And Loki loses his hat. Again.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Sledattack3_zps87a9dd0a.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Sledattack2_zpsdcd2d276.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Sledattack1_zpsf0e29f20.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Sledattack4_zpsd9ef5cea.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Sledattack5_zps1cc398fa.jpg.html)


End file.
